legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylin
Kylin Wendara is a hunter and a character in the Legends of Time Lost role-play. She later joins the SkullWings as the berserker and nature connoisseur of the group. History The Bleak Decade She was born to members of the Knights of Hyrule and raised in Castle Town. The mother was Miru, a beautiful practitioner of magic and a noblewoman, and the father was Jin Wendara, a loyal knight who fell in love with Miru and learned about Magic Power under her tutelage. The two eventually had a child together they named Kylin, a name that meant "fortune" in Miru's culture. At five years old, the girl seemed to live a decent life with her parents. Although their jobs demanded much, Jin and Miru somehow found time for their daughter. However, an unfortunate event soon dispelled good times. Kylin's mother went missing for some time, forcing Jin and fellow knights to investigate. The soldiers searched Miru's quarters and found a poorly-written parchment, which instructed Jin to arrive to the field alone. The note was signed by a being nicknamed The Specter. Back home, an anxious Kylin questioned her caretakers about the absence of her parents. They only told her not to worry and that they'd return soon. Jin did as he was instructed, concluding that one wrong move could put Miru in danger...The knights encountered Miru, who was under the Specter's control. The party tried to repel the possessed Miru. Many fell by her newfound power. Knowing of Jin and Miru's relationship, the Specter took control, and promised to let Miru go if Jin sacrificed his comrades. Jin hesitated, to which the Specter crushed many of his comrades. Angered, the knights continued to fight and lose their lives. Jin dropped to his knees in shock, awaiting the Specter's promise. However, because of the fiend's malevolence, he crushed Miru's windpipe and mind in front of Jin, and spitefully placed a curse on him. Helpless, Jin held his dying lover, hastily carrying her body out of the tower as the Specter disappeared. Reaching Castle Town, Jin laid his wife's body to rest in the garden behind their home, and fled town, having been declared an outlaw. Jin then disappeared over the next decade under the terrible curse. The Specter was eventually apprehended and tried for treason of the highest degree. Lonely path Meanwhile, Kylin lived her life under the watch of her father's former allies. Though she barely knew them, the absence of her mother and father left her cold. A few years in the knights' care and tutelage, she learned a decent sum of combat and survival skills. A fatal truth reached her ears one day when she asked of her mother and father. The headmaster regretfully told her about her father's curse, and that there was rumor that it was contagious and an omen. It stirred disbelief and angry within Kylin. She spent her night outside the castle grounds, gazing at the stars until bitter thoughts and emotions made her weep. For a while, she searched for her father, certain he was out there. The search led her far to the depths of Faron Woods. In her long exile, she fended for herself, learning to brave her new environment. Her first real dangerous encounter was with the Wolfos. With the ax still in her possession, she struggled with the feral beast. She managed to cut its arm and tail off, eliminating the beast and escaping with a serious leg injury. Other wild animals were a frequent obstacle, and food was quite difficult to acquire. However, over time, Kylin became the hunter more often than the hunted. The Legends of Lost Time Saga A change A little over a month had passed. Straying from the depths of Faron Woods one day, Kylin encountered Avasio Letterford, an aspiring knight. Kylin was initially reticent and cautious toward him because of his association with the knights. She was also wary they were still looking for her. However, she found herself at ease with Avas's warm demeanor, and eventually revealed her situation to him. Sympathetic, Avas gave all of his Rupees to Kylin. He then suggested that she go to Kakariko to rent a room and buy food and better clothing. The girl initially refused the money, and Avas answered that it was her's to keep. Kylin silently accepted the gift and went on her way to Kakariko, saying that she wouldn't forget. Such kindness disarmed her and later caused her to re-evaluate her life. Kylin remained worried about her father and bitter at those against him. Even so, she was bale to befriend many people and embark on many quests alongside them. Such people included the Darka Family of SkullRose Kingdom, the warriors of the Resistance, and the Ridich Family of Joone. Also, now an active member of the SkullWings, she takes part in various quests, and helps search for signficant artifacts, conduct research, and ward off dangerous monsters. Appearance Her appearance is that of an ordinary girl. Kylin has jet-black hair with her bangs swept slightly to the right of her face, tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes are olive-green and her skin is light brown. Small, skull-like brass earrings decorate her earlobes. Her figure is fit from spending time in the wilderness, hunting and escaping from dangerous predators. Her attire consists of a crimson long-sleeved sweater, dark leather leggings, brown leather gloves, and a pair of brown boots. She also sports a leather belt with a silver buckle that supports a large, iron axe to her back. A small set of darts and a blowgun are strapped to the back of her belt. Personality Having her mother gone at a young age and her father a cursed outcast, Kylin was reticent at first and tended to only herself and Jin. She initially had a hard time forming close relationships, but would open up to people overtime once she got to know them. She is also a cheeky girl, sometimes making crude comments about certain people and matters, but knows when to be discreet. She is confident about her abilities as well, though she hasn't been shown to boast about them much. Also, she can be ruthless when faced against wild beasts or tough enemies, and displays a violent behavior and, more noticeably, desperation to survive. Opposing Kylin's fiery nature is an inherent sweetness and affection for her friends. Also, she yearned to be . This may be because of her parents' absence, and separating from them affected her greatly. She currently has difficulty showing endearment for her friends. The girl also seems disaffected by criticism or censuring, but on the other hand, is disarmed by kind words - she had never been appreciated by many, and is still new to being respected or admired. Abilities Kylin is adept at surviving the perils of the wilderness, and, due to training from the headmaster long ago, knows how to hunt and avoid dangerous animals at night. With her battle ax, she knows how to fend off enemies well, using an erratic style of combat as a means of lowering her foe's morale. Coupled with this is an impressive agility. She also knows how to build makeshift forts or shelters from various materials, and can brave harsh conditions utilizing the environment around her. Trivia *An alternate future timeline version of Kylin has been played before in a separate role-play. Category:Character